


Escapade

by Derrbee



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrbee/pseuds/Derrbee
Summary: Kenny help Butters jailbreak from Cartman's basement.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> First published work, didn't proof read, if there's any errors feel free to tell me :)
> 
> I needed to get something out of my system, so I vomited this one shot eheh

‘’Kenny you dumb bitch why did you let Butters go!’’ Cartman shouted, standing in disbelief in his basement, gesturing wildly at the empty cell.

Kenny gave a muffled answer, somehow understood by the other three boys.

‘’Nah dude, you totaly threw the game, I’m just gonna go home,’’ Stan disagreed, already making his way up the stairs, followed by Kyle.

‘’Wh- Wait you guys! I hope you’re proud of yourself Kenny!’’ Cartman also left right afterwards, leaving the broke boy behind.

Once the loud ringing sound of the door closing dissipated, Kenny allowed himself a sigh, and unziped his hoodie. ‘’You can come out Butters,’’ he called to the seemingly empty room.

Butters came out crawling from under a table mostly hidden from the room, looking tired and disoriented. ‘’Oh gee Kenny! Thanks for helping me out, I can’t begin to imagine how grounded I’m going to be...’’ the boy muttered, going to stand next to Kenny.

Butters had been locked inside his cell for almost four days now, granted a toilet break only once everyday. Cartman knew how to bring others into his sadistic play, seeing how every other members of their little superhero gang didn’t mind seeing Butters in that state for days on end. Kenny tried to let him out discreetly, after the end of a reunion, expecting the game to be over- it would have been a flawless plan if not for his three best friends to come back down, seeing Kenny closing the empty cell door. They would more than likely not talk to him for a while, especially since they didn’t find Butters.

‘’Let’s not waste any more time here, the others will throw you back in your cage if they saw you out of it, professor Chaos,’’ Kenny told him, putting on his gruef voice.

‘’Oh! Is the game still on? I don’t know if I want to play Kenny... I’m tired and sore,’’ Butters complained, going to take of his helmet.

Kenny sprunged into action, stopping him from getting the piece of foil of his head. ‘’I don’t know what game you’re playing professor, but I’m already putting myself in danger by helping you, so you’d better go. Along.’’ He gripped his wrist a bit harder, telling him silently to stay in character.

‘’Well alright, Mysterion! Do you have a plan, then ? To get us out of here?’’ he asked, going for a more confident outlook to fit his persona.

‘’Yes, but you’ll have to be fast. You’re going to go out the backdoor into the yard, I’ll create chaos among the others, that fat fuck Coon will easily believe me if I say you just left by the front door. Wait for me next to your house.’’ As soon as he was done giving instruction, Kenny bolted out of the basement, rushing towards his three friends lounging if front of the TV.

‘’What do you want, you traiterous jew?’’ Cartman asked, ignoring Kyle’s indignation to shoot a dark glare towards Kenny.

‘’We told you we weren’t playing anymore Kenny, you can put away the costume dude,’’ Stan pointed out, barely paying him any attention.

‘’Professor Chaos just went out the front door,’’ Kenny settled for as an answer.

‘’Dude I just told you we’re not playing anymo-’’

‘’No, no wait, shut up! We can’t let Butters out!’’ Cartman interrupted, already getting up from the couch.

‘’Let it go, we’ve been messing with Butters too much. And he’s gonna get grounded again for missing so long,’’ Kyle said, keeping the same stance as Stan.

‘’No guys you don’t understand! Butters is an asshole, he’s gonna tell on us to his parents! My mom said I won’t have the new Ipad if any parents complain about me again,’’ the fat boy pleaded, ready to go outside chase for Butters.

‘’That’s on you, fatass! You’re the one who keeps locking him in your basement!’’ Kyle stood up, putting on his coat. ‘’I’m going back home.’’

Kyle went out, followed by Stan shrugging towards Cartman.

‘’Well fuck you guys! Kenny-’’ Cartman stopped in his complaining, turning around to find the last boy already left.

Owo

‘’Kenny...? M-Mysterion?’’ Butters called out, trying to be discreet as to not alert his parents or anyone in the neighborhood. A rubbery hand get placed over his mouth, stopping him from gasping out in shock.

‘’Don’t worry it’s me,’’ Mysterion said, letting go of his hand.

Butters turned around, bright eyes looking up towards the other boy. ‘’Kenny!’’ He broke out of character, throwing himself in a crushing hug. ‘’I don’t like playing villains anymore...’’

Kenny tried to calm down the shorter boy, who was busy crying all over his cape. ‘’It’s okay Butters, you’re out now.’’

‘’Oh boy I’m going to get grounded! You, Cartman, the others... You always get me in trouble!’’ Butters complained, turning angry more than sad.

‘’Do you want to switch places? You’ll be the hero, and I’ll be the villain.’’

‘’I don’t know if I wanna play anymore...’’ Butters let go of Kenny, fidgeting in place.

Kenny seemed to stop and think for some time, looking around the block. ‘’Do you want to go back to my place instead?’’

‘’My parents...’’ Butters started.

‘’You’re already grounded, what difference will a few hours make? Come on.’’ Kenny went off, passing by the back alleys. Butters followed him after a short moment of hesitation.

‘’Why did you decide to play villains in the first place?’’ Kenny asked, slowing down for the other.

‘’Well I don’t know... I didn’t think you guys would have let me be part of your gang,’’ he confessed.

‘’I would have let you in.’’

‘’You maybe, but not the others for sure! Or at least not Cartman,’’ Butters pointed out.

Kenny hummed in agreement, and jumped over a fence, giving directly to his yard. ‘’We can create our own gang, the two of us,’’ he proposed, while opening his room’s window. He helped Butters get in first following. The sound of his parents shooting rapidly filled the silence, but Kenny already knew how to tune them out. Butters looked uncomfortable on the other end.

‘’Just ignore them, they’re harmless,’’ Kenny reassured him, going to sit on the bed. ‘’You can get rid of your costume now, you know.’’

The poorer boy was already done getting rid of his, now pulling on his usual orange parka. Butters awkwardly followed suit, getting rid of the foil placed all around his body.

‘’W-Well what now?’’ Butters asked, looking dumbfounded.

Kenny watched him for a while, thinking. He didn’t really have any plans when he asked Butters to come over, just wanted to try and cheer up the shaken boy. He was aware of how fucked up it was to keep him in a cage, seemed to be the only one really. He still looked exhausted, and his eyes were now red, tears wetting them. 

‘’Do you want to take a nap?’’ He offered, pushing clothes layered on his bed off to the floor. Butters looked at it suspiciously.

‘’I’m not sure there’s any places for the two of us...’’

Kenny rolled his eyes, extending his hand towards the other boy. Butters took it, still looking dubious but trusting blindly. Kenny pulled suddenly on it, making him fall ungracefully on the old mattress. He positionned them as to fully fill the bed while not having any limbs leak out.

‘’Er, do I have to be the little spoon?’’ Butters asked, somewhat struggling in Kenny’s grip.

‘’Yes,’’ he spoked in a muffled tone, his face squished by the pillow.

Butters admitted defeat after some time, trying to fall asleep, now that he had time to relax and lay down, he could feel the exhaustion carved into his bones, and quickly fell into slumber.

uwu

Butters woke up drowsy, still entangled in Kenny’s limbs. It was dark out now, and Butters took a second to think about the inevitable grounding he’ll endure once back home. He grunts in frustration, somewhat accepting his fate while lying motionless.

His commotion appeared to have woken up the other boy, who’s now sitten on the bed, finally freeing Butters from his grip. ‘’Are you awake?’’ he asks, lightly shaking the shorter boy.

Butters hummed in response, feeling still somewhat tired. He rolls over a bit, facing Kenny’s now empty space. 

‘’Do you want to go home?’’

‘’... No,’’ Butters gruffly answered. ‘’I don’t want to deal with my parents yet.’’

Kenny nodded, rubbing his eyes. ‘’Is there something you wanna do?’’

Butters shook his head, going to sit up next to him. ‘’It’s pretty late right? Not much to do now, without waking up your family.’’

Kenny let out a soft laugh, bumping his head to Butters’ shoulder. He played with the strings of his hoodie, finally deciding to get it off. He pushed the other boy a bit aside while doing so, who sputtered his indignation. 

‘’Sorry, sorry!’’ Kenny pleaded, going for a dramatic puppy face. Butters pouted at him, making the other smile a bit wider. ‘’Don’t cry again, crybaby.’’

‘’I wouldn’t be crying if you guys weren’t mean to me!’’ he complained again, tears already filling his vision.

Kenny awed at Butters, his face getting a bit red under his frustration. Acting a bit carelessly, the taller boys leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek, just next to where one of the first tear rolled down. Butters got even redder now, looking bewildered. 

‘’Don’t cry Butters.’’

‘’Am I... Am I going to get herpes?’’ he shackingly asked.

Kenny was silent for a moment, before errupting in laughter. ‘’Dude, why would you get herpes!’’

‘’Well Clyde said you got herpes from that red-headed girl last year!’’ he pointed out, pouting once again.

‘’Ah, that... I guess I did get herpes, but I died since then and it kind of reset my condition,’’ Kenny explained, not expecting the other to understand or even believe him. 

Butters just looked at him in confusion for some times, opening and then closing right away his lips. Kenny just rolled his eyes, leaned down again, this time gently kissing the shorter boy on the lips. ‘’You won’t get sick, I promise,’’ he whispered, kissing him once again.

Kenny kept it gentle, not wanting to spook away Butters. He wasn’t very receptive, still very much taken aback. Kenny gave him some rest, getting some space between the two. Butters stopped crying now, his face still flushed red. He waited for a bit, seeing wether Butters would do something or not.

It took him sometime, but after a while he seemed to regain back his sens. ‘’Kenny!’’

‘’Butters?’’ He smiled at him, pecking his lips once more. ‘’I have an idea of what we could do. Wanna find out?’’

Butters fidgeted with his hands, finally setling and nodding his head in agreement. Kenny beamed at this reaction, gripping his shoulders in excitement. 

‘’I’ll stop the others from bullying you from now on. I’m sorry I didn’t do it earlier,’’ he confesed, before going back to swollen Butters’ lips. ‘’Okay? Never, ever, again.’’

‘’I- I trust you Kenny, don’t worry!’’ Butters promised him, all bright eyed.

‘’You’re so cute, like a bunny,’’ the taller boy joked, hugging his sides. 

‘’You’re nice to look at too, Kenny...’’ the other shyly admitted. 

It made Kenny hug him even harder, pushing the smaller boy flat on the mattress. He went down with a soft huff, laughing when Kenny started to kiss his jaw, then his neck.

‘’You find something funny?’’ he asked, this time being the one pouting.

‘’You’re tickling me,’’ Butters confessed.  
‘’You’re ticklish then!’’ Kenny radiated from this discovery, proceeding to let his fingers strum at his sides.

Butters ended up being winded, using his legs to move Kenny away, almost succeeding in removing him from the bed. ‘’You’re suffocating me, Kenny!’’

‘’I’m sorry, sorry!’’ he kept on joking. ‘’I’ll kiss you better.’’

Butters ended up being away from his house five days in a row.

ewe

‘’Butters! Hey Butters!’’ Cartman called out, wainting at the bus stop once class was over. ‘’You’re not grounded anymore, right? We’re gonna play today.’’

Butters mumbled, looking from Cartman to Kenny who was standing aside. ‘’Er, I, I don’t know Eric... I don’t want to get grounded again...’’

‘’Stop being a whiny bitch Butters! We need someone to be the villain otherwise what’s the point in playing heroes!’’ he loudly complained.

‘’You should be the villain then, fatass,’’ Kenny retorted, having put down his hood to make sure his voice was heard and clear. Stan and Kyle laughed at that, taking the opportunity to make fun of Cartman. ‘’I’m not playing either, don’t want to sit around listening to you talk for hours on end again. Go help real people if you wan’t to be a hero.’’

‘’Fuck you Kenny!’’ the fat boy smartly said back. ‘’You won’t get to play with us again.’’

Kenny stuck out his tongue for an aswer, leading Butters away by his arm. ‘’We’re gonna play by ourselves, then.’’


End file.
